1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optics and more particularly to optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Fiber lasers are often used in high-power optical applications. The high power levels employed in these applications can result in elevated temperatures at various points of vulnerability. As a consequence, there are ongoing efforts to mitigate potential overheating within high-power optical systems.